brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint-Germain
'Saint-Germain '''is a leading member of the Bavarian Illuminati, and conspirator who orchestrated the ''Grand Trial Incident ''in the United Kingdom as well as the ''Alexandria Incident. A woman born many centuries ago, she seeks to free humanity of the Curse of Balal. Cold and calculating, there is far more than the mask she presents. Appearance A young lady stands at the ready. With a cleaned uniform, dazzled white and a calm composure, she appears stoic, intimidating, forceful. And yet her blue eyes hold some kind of inner darkness. Something that's been driving her to this day... Her theme is String Quartet in F Major, K 590 and her BGM is Be a Perfect. Biography A young girl born to a slave mother and an aloof noble father, the young girl tried to scrap by gaining any type of recognition. Her mother died in bed, and she kept asking why. Eventually, as she grew, the young girl tried to learn as much as she could, implying various sessions with another noble at his bedside just for another bit of knowledge. As she grew, she learned more of the world... And how it twisted it was. Christened herself as Saint-Germain, or Master Rakoczi, she bargained with the growing Bavarian Illuminati, gaining further knowledge of the world and its truth. With their sights turned towards the Curse of Balal, Germain helped organize the Illuminati for the goal of freeing humanity of these chains. But in order to do so, they required souls. Sacrifices to gain almost 'divine' power. Such an answer came from Adam Weishaupt. Some type of magic or 'alchemy' as he referred it to, that allowed human souls to be brought to another plane of existence of their own perfect world, a Cosmo Entelecheia ''as he called it. However, their plans were ultimately foiled with aid from Master Conductor Finé as she sought to destroy the relic on the moon. The Illuminati themselves dug further, infiltrating and integrating into smaller societies, waiting for their time to come once again. And Saint-Germain has watched mankind again and again make the same mistakes. By cursing one another, enslaving and putting one another to the death. She grew more and more scornful of human nature. That they have not advanced since the era of Greece. Yet, she always carried a soft spot for people. People battered down by a system so woefully against another. It is this, she holds the keys for ''Cosmo Entelecheia, for a peaceful humanity after they gain control of the relics on the moon. Powers As an Alchemist, Saint-Germain has a great well of powers. However, many of which fall under her general alchemy powers such as projecting barriers, enhancing beams and transmutating materials to suit her needs. Saint-Germain also has the ability to don a Barrier Jacket in the service of a Faust Robe, generated from a Philosopher's Stone. This allows for mitigating of all forms of energy and direct physical attacks. However, it is not as strong as Carol Malus Dienheim's Faust Robe. Trivia Saint-Germain had met with a young Wolfgang Adamdeus Mozart, seeing him as a great influence to humanity with his music. When he died, she believed the world had lost another grand genius. Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Bavarian Illuminati